


Nights Like These

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, First time hand job, Hand Jobs, Lot's of first times, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Switching Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: “You can tell me Ace, doesn’t matter if it’s weird or not, yoi.” Marco has had his fair share of weird questions or requests so whatever Ace is going to ask him will surely not be that bad.“C-can I jerk you off?”What?--Or in which Marco gets a good fuck on a drunken night.[Edit] Now with the morning after.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me avoiding writing on my other fics by suppling you with some random smut :3

Drunk rowdy nights are no weird occurrence at the Moby Dick. Parties are thrown on many occasions, no matter the reason. It can be from defeating marines or other pirates who thought they are stronger than the Strongest Man in the World, but it can also be because of a birthday or someone in the crew finding a new lover. All simple and legit reasons for a party.

However there are multiple times when it’s just a party for literally every reason they can find. Such as tonight is a wild, booze filled party because one of the newer members caught a fish. 

It’s a very large fish though, not one anyone would catch with normal fishing supplies, but the man, Ginjiro, did it. Using his trusty fishing rod and a bit of bait to capture the fish that is about at large as three grown adult men. So Marco assumes that there might be a slight legitimate reason for this particular party. Not like the one from last week, that one only happened because someone managed to put the seat down after going to the toilet—this was a long discussed subject among the crew because several men woke up drowsy, wanted to take a leak and fell butt first into the toilet. The idea’s for parties are becoming really far-fetched and maybe, just maybe, Marco should put a stop to it. You know, before things get out of hand.

But now the night is young and he is completely wasted, which is a new feeling for the blond commander. They had helped out villagers two islands ago and they gave them some specially brewed mead, that got supplied in several large barrels in their storage. After emptying all their other barrels of whatever alcohol they could find and take with them, they decided to go for the special mead. And boy, what a treat.

It’s heavier than their usual brew and the effect is as clear as day on the crew. Drunk men scattered across the deck and some already called it a night.

But not Marco. The man wants to sober up a little more before heading to bed. A plus from his devil fruit is that it helps him burn alcohol a lot faster than for a normal person. He can drink a lot and not get wasted, it’s really helpful in certain situations. So to actually feel this stage of drunk is a little weird but not unwelcome.

The sea breeze hitting his face and salty particles staining his hair, god how he loves this feeling. He sits on the upper deck with his back facing a solid wooden railing, another in front of him that lets him watch the sea through the bars. The perfect spot to sober up and he basks himself in the salty night air.

The chatter of the crew forgotten as he is in complete relaxation. Something well needed. Most of his paperwork is done and by now he most definitely deserved some peace and quiet. Letting the sounds of the waves lull him into a serene mood, eyes closed and ears only focused on the sounds that nature supplies. The disturbance next to him not even bothering Marco. All his negative nerves washed away with the waves and leaving a calm and happy Marco behind.

“This is nice.”

He opens his eyes to see a dark haired and freckled male has taken a seat next to him, clearly in a state of intoxication judging from the light flush on those freckled cheeks. His back leaning against the railing and knees bent upwards and against his chest, whereas Marco’s legs are laid flat on the deck. 

“It is, yoi.”

They fall into a comfortable silence. Ace is one of the few people on board that seem to let Marco be when he needs some alone time. Doesn’t mean the freckled youth won’t do anything within his powers to torment Marco, but when it matters the most, Ace will let him be. This is a new routine the both of them set up, Marco enjoying some peace and quiet and Ace joining him in silence or with a few small words, or Ace sunbathing on deck and Marco deciding to sit next to him.

He likes the boy, Ace is nice if not a real brat at times. Setting things on fire, not backing down from any kind of fight, extremely bad with people bad mouthing someone from the crew or the crew in general. But it’s all in good nature, it shows how loyal the boy has become since joining the crew, his loyalty to their Pops.

And so Marco likes him. And maybe liking the boy goes a little further than he likes any of his other siblings—can you blame him though when Ace likes to forgo a shirt everywhere he goes and shows his goods for the whole world to see—but that’s not important. With numbers into forty he is twice the age of Ace and while he doesn’t really care about that sort of thing, being pirates and all, he does feel no need to push his feelings onto the freckled youth.

“That was some real good booze.” A little slurred and a childish giggle followed the younger’s words.

Marco turns his head again to look at Ace. The boy still slumped against the railing, shorts riding low in this position, strong abdominal muscles moving with every breath he takes. There shouldn’t be anything intriguing about it, yet it is. As Ace moves to lay down Marco watched, staring as the athletic body lays flat on the wooden deck and the moving of abdominal muscles becomes more apparent. Eyes moving to where the first sprouts of a happy trail can be seen, the shorts falling lower and lower and if Marco didn’t have so much willpower, he would try to look from a lower view to look at something of great interest.

“You’re that wasted Marco?”

He blinks and eyes switch back to Ace. Alcohol making him a lot more horny than he would have ever thought. It is with a little shame that he takes note of the blood rushing south and the beginnings of a well-defined bulge forming in his pants. This might be one of the only times that he has gotten that hard before anything is happening, not that anything will happen.

He shakes his head and remembers that Ace asked him a question, it would be rude to not answer him. “Not wasted, just relaxing.” He hums, mind working in overdrive to remember what exactly Ace asked before that and trying not to dwell on other thoughts involving the younger. “That really was some high quality mead indeed. A shame we emptied the barrels already, yoi.”

His gaze had drifted back to sea while replying to Ace, eyes wandering over the seemingly never ending stretch of water. On the outside he may seem like the casual laidback Marco, the one that is able to deal with any sort of problem and hands out orders with a natural flair of leadership, but on the inside he is screaming at himself. Trying hard to will his erection away, hoping Ace is too drunk to notice his superior sitting next to him completely erect.

Marco is too lost in his own mind that he didn’t notice Ace sitting back up and pressing his heated body against his own. Didn’t notice his questions as Marco tries not to have and sort of indecent thoughts about the boy. Did notice when a hand massaged his tense leg, sliding up and down and leaving small squeezes on the taut muscles.

“You’re distant.” No hint of annoyance or malice in his voice. It just sounds… intrigued and exited.

Marco dares to look back at Ace, onyx orbs holding a heated gaze and instantly making the problem in his pants swell at just the sight. He doesn’t get a lot of time to think on a comeback as Ace leans in, lips a breath away from his own and eyes still holding the heated gaze, another emotion underlining the intoxicating eyes but Marco is a bit dazed and can’t figure out which.

“I asked you something but you didn’t respond.” Ace leans back again and Marco has to suppress a whine as the loss of that heated gaze. Onyx orbs watching him and checking if caught the older man his attention, a broad smile painting on his face when Marco turns to him.

“Welcome back old man.” He jests, only in the way Ace could.

Marco elbows him in his ribs and Ace released a pained grunt at that. “I was enjoying the view brat.” Because he was, both of the sea and the miracle that is Ace’s body.

“Can I ask you something?” The voice small and unsure like that of a child nervously asking its parents for a favor. All Marco’s attention is on Ace in that moment, he can’t help but wonder what the freckled youth wants to ask that makes him sound so insecure.

He nods his head for Ace to continue. “Well this uhh… is a l-little weird b-but uhm…” The boy is fidgeting, fingers twirling around each other and eyes looming everywhere but Marco. An adorable red blush claiming his face more than the alcohol did and making the dusting of freckles more prominent.

“You can tell me Ace, doesn’t matter if it’s weird or not, yoi.” Marco has had his fair share of weird questions or requests so whatever Ace is going to ask him will surely not be that bad.

The younger only seems to become more fidgety after his words, only this time eyes seem to stay on one point. Marco following his direction to land blue eyes on his own _very_ straining pants.

_Oh…_

“C-can I jerk you off?”

_What?_

“What?”

“I-I mean… I always wanted to know what it’s like to y’know, do it to somebody else. A-and you seem already…” A hand nervously pointing to the obvious bulge in his pants.

Out of all the scenarios Marco played out in his head, this was clearly not one of them. The kid asking to jerk him off took him by surprise, not an unwelcome one though. At least it did explain that underlining emotion in those fierce eyes, he was just nervous to ask this. 

In the privacy of his own mind Marco can admit to the fact he brought himself over the edge plenty of times while thinking of Ace. Most of those thoughts involved how it would feel if he were to slide his hands over the always heated skin of the younger and how Ace would react to his cooler touch. How it would be like to fuck his brains out and make Ace scream nothing but incoherent words as Marco would bring him over the edge of ecstasy again and again.

But there were also the times he wondered what it would be like if Ace sucked him off or used his hands on his dick. Some fantasies even include Ace fingering him, spreading his cheeks far enough to press his own erect dick in. How it would feel like if Ace fucked him. And now, thinking back on his fantasies and the question Ace just popped, this would be a perfect opportunity to find out.

The freckled boy still stammering random words in sentences that make little to no sense anymore. “Ace.” He calls out, effectively shutting the raven haired boy up. Onyx orbs staring at his face with embarrassment but still holding on to that heated gaze. “Are you sure?” His own cool blue eyes locking with Ace, the lustful gaze still present if not more intense.

“I want to know, if you let me. Please?” The begging voice sending more blood south and by now Marco’s pants most definitely have a stain on them. He is getting way too excited over the prospect of getting a hand job. 

A nod is all he had to show Ace as the younger reaches for his pants with desperate movements. He moves to hover above Marco’s knees, eyes fixated on the straining of fabric that try to hide his eager member. One hand softly stroking over the fabric, tracing random patterns over the outline of his dick and drawing a gasp from Marco, the other hand reaching for the zipper and button to loosen his pants.

Soft padding of fingers on his clothed erection too much for Marco to think straight, he wants more than the feeble touch, wants Ace to take a firmer hold of him and make him feel good. His pants are carefully pulled down, the fabric clinging against his thighs as Ace doesn’t push it down any further.

Onyx eyes watch his dick bob with every movement. Completely and entirely focused on the hard muscle that stands to attention, head exposed and veins visible, just begging to be touched. A tentative hand reaching out, fingers skimming against the head before sliding down his shaft. A sharp intake of breath from both men at the action, Marco because that ghost of a touch sends spikes of electricity through him, Ace because Marco’s dick feels so much different from his own.

When Ace softly wraps his warm fingers around the base of his shaft is when Marco has to bite down an involuntary moan. He’s never sensitive like this, yet now, with Ace touching him so sweetly, he can’t help himself but let go. Before Ace finished the first stroke, Marco already feels like he won’t be able to last long. Those dark heated eyes watching his every move, trained on his tanned hand fisting the leaking erection, now slowly drifting upwards to gauge the older man’s reaction to his actions.

“Like this?” Those eyes are so intense that Marco has trouble finding a response.

A finger dragging over the head and smearing the beads of precum, rubbing against the slit and Marco lets a shaky moan leave him. His senses in overdrive with the ministrations the freckled boy gives him. The tanned hand languidly moving down before painstakingly slow going up again, foreskin dragging over his sensitive head at the motion and his balls making an un-classy clench from the anticipation. 

Breathless gasps and quiet moans leave the blond freely and the sane part of his brain is telling him that this might not be the best spot for their interactions, a part that is once again pushed down with an experimental roll of Ace his wrist. Marco just settles on the fact that everyone is probably too drunk to either notice or care. For precautionary measures he tries to keep volume low, no harm in not waking any of their brothers and finding Marco with his pants down and Ace hovering over his legs while stroking his cock. Would definitely make for an interesting view and many, _many_ , interesting conversations on sober days.

A hand job is nothing new to Marco, the man alive for a long time and having had his encounters in all types of sexual interactions—including some more of the R-rated stuff—he doesn’t really do hand jobs though. They are almost always the same kind of rhythmic stroking with a few interesting tugs here and there, so it is a little dull for him. But this one in specific… he’s so turned on it’s not even funny. Ace isn’t doing a good job, honestly this might be one of the sloppiest hand jobs Marco has ever gotten. His grip is loose and delicate, like that of someone treating glass with the outermost care, and he doesn’t really pay attention to the more sensitive parts of his dick. And still, Marco feels like he is closer to the edge than with any of his previous bed partners.

Marco looks up, curious to see what Ace’s face would look like, and immediately wishes he hadn’t done that. Ace his dark eyes have gone completely dark with pure lust and are trained on his dick, lens moving up and down in tandem with his own hand while his head stays still. Mouth opened and he can see how strained the freckled boy’s breathing is. Marco urges himself to look away, staring into those heated eyes any longer and he would come on the spot. It was not time to come, they just started, it would be embarrassingly fast if he were to ejaculate now.

His blue eyes snap shut as Ace plays with his balls, cupping his sack in the palm of his by now unnaturally warm hand and massaging his fingers against the heated skin. Ace seems to have noticed how the vein on the underside of his shaft makes Marco squirm in place, a thumb now boldly pressing against it while continuing to stroke. 

Marco feels like he’s going to lose it any minute now, so much stimulus driving him insane. He wants it to stop, he wants it to continue, he wants _more_.

“Ace..” his breathless voice catching the attention of the boy and a throaty moan slips from him at those dark eyes fixated on his face. It seems that he found something else of more interest than the bobbing of his own wrist as onyx orbs attentively watch every flicker of pleasure wash over Marco’s face. A confident smirk etched in the younger his face.

“You look so good like this Marco.” The voice sounding so deep—did he always sound like that—it makes Marco release a shameful mewl. “You like this?” A snap of his wrist with the thumb pressing against the underside of his bulbous head. “Does it make you feel _good_?”

If Marco was not in such a desperate state of arousal and very, _very_ , close to shooting his load in the younger’s face—he’s considering the idea, would make for a nice way to shut Ace up—he would personally wipe that smug and proud look off his face. Dark, lustful onyx orbs staring in complete focus at his face and drawing more breathy moans from Marco. Fuck, he’s so lost in pleasure that he can’t even find a comeback to the teasing.

There is two things Marco noticed during this _incredibly_ hot jerk off session, 1. Ace is rock-hard as is seen by the straining against his shorts, 2. Ace keeps bringing him so close to that sweet feeling of satisfaction before dialing back a notch and leaving Marco hanging in a near state of euphoria. The first time he brushed it off to the inexperienced touches of a young boy, but after the fourth time of loud breathy moans with the occasional curse and extreme muscle spasming, Marco is more than a little done with it.

“A-Ace I swear to god.” His voice is so strained that in any other situation it would make him feel embarrassed, but right now he couldn’t care less. “Do that one more time and I’ll make it _very_ difficult for you to walk straight for the next coming days, yoi.”

“Do what?” Ace asks ever so innocent while at the same time rubbing a finger against the slit on his red, cum stained head while another is pressing just under the head. A sound close to a squeal leaving Marco at that before he gathered himself enough to glare at the younger. 

_The little shit is toying with him._

“One more time and I’ll finish it my way.” He growls through gritted teeth. His dick painfully throbbing for release and coming in Ace’s face seems like a _very_ solid plan right now.

A wicked grin is the only warning Marco receives before his vision blurs, eyes rolling back and he is sure he can see stars other than those hanging in the night sky. His body violently shaking as Ace continues to stroke him to completion. Mouth hanging open in a silent moan and hands trying to grab purchase to anything to ground himself in this intense wave of pleasure. Even in his state of euphoria he faintly noted that the pearly white liquid never quite hit the freckled face, only a small splat staining against the chin. As his body starts convulsing from sensitivity Ace lets up, cum stained fingers reaching for his greedy mouth and licking them clean, a thumb wiping off the leftover residue on his chin before it too was licked by a greedy tongue. Marco can only groan at the seducing look Ace sends him while sucking his fingers clean.

_That brat will be the end of him._

Fueled by arousal he pulls the boy against him, forcefully grabbing flexing biceps with a strong grip. Fitting his fuller lips to thinner ones and all to quickly opening the plain mouth against his own with his tongue, exploring the wet cavern of the younger.

It is Ace who breaks the kiss, the freckled youth completely breathless and needing a moment to even his breath. “D-did I do good?” The teasing and confident air that clung around the boy suddenly dispersed and making him sound like a lost child asking for acknowledgement.

Something close to pride bubbling up in Marco’s chest, proud to make Ace this flustered even if he did nothing but accept what the younger gave him. “Very good, yoi.”

Marco moves Ace bodily against the spot he previously occupied, hands already pulling down the dark shorts with obvious darker patches in the crotch area. “In fact.” He says, eyes hungrily taking in the bobbing of Ace’s dick as it sprang free from its confinement, head glistening with precum. “How about a little treat, as a thank you, yoi.”

Ace wears a face of confusion to Marco, carefully eyeing what the older man is doing. Marco has already shimmied his way out of his own pants—a little awkward in this crouching position but it worked in the end—before straddling Ace’s legs. He takes one of the tanned hands in his own before moving the fingers up to his lips. Tongue swirling around the digits before he sucked on them while maintaining eye contact with Ace, overjoyed in the startled gasp leaving him.

When he releases the now slick fingers and brings them around his body, slowly moving them to his awaiting entrance, Ace looks at him with large eyes. He seems a little unsure about the sudden turn of events and while his hand is flexing muscles, a sign of wanting to pull back but keeping himself from doing so, he lets Marco take the lead.

As Ace seems in a daze and will not take initiative to breach the rim and open him up, Marco carefully directs the finger closer to where he wants it. Letting it circle around the puckered and tight hole before pressing in. A hitch of breath coming from the younger as the finger slowly reaches deeper and deeper. Marco’s blue eyes still trained on Ace’s onyx ones to gauge the reaction. 

“Go on. You said you wanted to know, I’m giving you a new experience, yoi.”

The exact moment as those words clicked inside Ace’s head are as clear as day. His eyes changing from their slight bewilderment state to determined and that underlying emotion of lust. Fingers moving with resolve as he presses them deep inside of Marco, rubbing his walls and wiggling around as a second and soon third enter the fray. Pleasure racking through Marco as he is unable to hold still, hips moving in tandem with the fingers fisting in and out of him. They twirl and poke around in search for something and Marco knows all too well what the younger is aiming for.

He uses his own larger hand to cup the tanned one working at his hole, pressing against the knuckles to direct the aim inside of him. “You were close, but… it is… right about…. _AHH~_ ” The overwhelming feeling of his prostate stimulated breaking any and all words forming on his lips.

“Here?” Ace coyly asks as he viciously keeps pounding against the one spot that lets Marco see stars.

All his senses in overdrive, even more so than when Ace was jerking him off, as the younger mercilessly fucks his fingers inside him. His own cock leaking at the fingering and his grasp on control slowly fading.

With a particular harsh jab he comes back to reality, as much as he loves the idea of Ace using those still unskilled fingers of him in others ways to get him off, he really is craving for some cock to fill him up. In a swift movement he pulls the fingers from his rim with a lewd wet pop—who knew just saliva would do such a thing—positioned himself above the cock begging for attention and seated it in his confined walls in a smooth roll of hips. Both men groaning at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Ace his hips stutter up almost immediately, the younger clearly overwhelmed by the tight heat of his wanting hole, the velvety walls of Marco caressing the sweltering muscle inside. “F-fuck, Marco. I-I… _fuuckk_ …” The freckled boy stumbling with words and keeps rocking up into the tight heat that is Marco, hands having a vice grip on his hips and little flames flicker along tanned fingertips. 

Where Marco felt pride before, this is even better. Ace underneath him and completely flustered, hips desperately trying to grind up in him and his mouth handing open as strings of moans and curses leave him. Too perfect for words and Marco feels a sly grin tug to his lips.

A savage down roll of his hips against Ace makes the younger nearly scream out profanities, while at the same time Marco himself let loose a straining gasp. Despite that, Marco gives the boy very little time to gather his bearings, setting a rough rhythm of impaling himself on the thick cock. Alternating between bouncing and grinding his hips down on the younger to draw out every desperate mewl he can get. Then once again angling his hips and moaning loudly when the thick heat hits his sweet bundle of nerves with a sharp thrust.

Ace taking note of the faltering of Marco’s bouncing and takes full advantage of the moment. His hands holding the older man’s hips in position and ruthlessly thrusts upwards, hitting the spot that makes Marco scream every time Ace hits it dead on.

Marco doesn’t know what is wrong with him this evening but he seems unable to keep his body upright and meet the brutal thrusting of Ace. His hands reaching for freckled shoulders and pressing down in an attempt to sit straight, only for an upwards thrust from the younger to lose his balance again. Blond locks tickling freckled shoulders and neck as his entire body slumps forwards, hips doing their best to ride the hard cock inside him. 

Marco’s mind intoxicated with both alcohol and pleasure, riding high on the waves of ecstasy Ace gladly gives him. His head hitting the deck brought the blond back from his reverie and wide blue orbs search for onyx ones. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him, the smaller frame of Ace hovering over his broader body, tanned hands smoothing over the paler skin of his thighs before resting them against freckled shoulders.

Onyx stares into blue, waiting for permission, even though they never disconnected once while changing positions. Marco gives the boy a weak nod and those lustful orbs take in his body, watching how his muscles spasm under the heated gaze and his rim stretching wide around the hot cock inside him. Marco watched as those eyes turned borderline pitch black as Ace looks at how they are connected, eyes zeroing in on the erection slowly pulling out and tugging at Marco’s abused hole before snapping back in.

The snap forward hits his prostate instantly and Marco can do very little but moan and throw his head back, his back arching off the wooden deck. The glazed over onyx eyes back on his face again and Marco withers under the lustful gaze, uncaring of how he must look right now as his eyes water from the sensitivity. His entire body shaking with anticipation and walls contracting around the searing hot cock. “Ace… please just…. Fuck.” He doesn’t even know what he was going to ask, anything that leaves him now are just loud moans or random brabbles that contain the younger’s name.

“You’re so tight Marco. And so snug around my dick, like you were made for me. You like this don’t you.” A sharp jab against his prostate that leaves Marco to gasp for air. “Like me inside you so bad you can’t even talk. Tell me,” a slow and excruciating grind against that same spot, “what do you want?” Ace picks up his thrusts. “Do I need to go faster,” demonstrated by deep and fast strokes, “or, slow and passionate?” The fast thrusts faltering and turning into deep and full length strokes.

While both feel really good and makes him leak extraordinary, Marco whines at the loss of the fast assault on his prostate. His mind still unable to conjure any sort of reaction on what he wants, the drag of the head against his prostate distracting him more than not.

“Marcoo~ what’s it gonna be?” It’s completely unfair that Ace seems so in control and can tease him like that. Marco is no weak man damnit. He just needs to find a way to make the brat eat his words.

Blue eyes flicker dangerously with determination as Marco uses his feet to press against the upper back of the boy and pull him flush against his body while rolling and twisting his hips. It drove the head of the thick cock deeper inside and Marco could do very little than moan and clench around the intruding muscle, but still took pride in the startled moan the younger releases.

They both still movements for a moment to catch their breath. Even with his orgasm from earlier Marco already feels close to the edge of releasing again and judging by the twitching muscle inside of him, Ace is very close as well. “Ace, yoi.” He attracts the attention of the freckled boy to himself before continuing, wanting to see as Ace takes in every piece of his next words. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me good and make me scream, unable to think of anything else but your dick assaulting me. Think you can do that brat?” His cocky grin probably didn’t do justice with the flushed and sweaty face but it was all worth it.

Ace flashes him one of his famous grins, full of confidence and just a twinge more smug than usual. He straightens his back and shoots Marco a look that can only be described as hungry. “Try and keep up old man.”

There is no other warning when Ace mercilessly pounds into his all too willing hole. He fucks into him so fast that Marco thinks Ace might scuff his dick. Every thrust inside him is well aimed at his prostate and reduced his vision to white spots and stars. Moans leaving him in abandon.

He is reaching closer to satisfaction, with every pointed thrust his moans morphing into screams of ecstasy. His muscles spasming and hips gaining a life of their own as they seize every thrust Ace gives him. “A-Ace…” he tries to warn the younger but pleasure takes over and he let his body be taken deeper into that pool of ecstasy, the waves smothering him as he empties his load for the second time this night. Mouth handing slack with lips mouthing the younger’s name as eyes snap shut from the intensity, back arching off the deck and velvet walls clenching hard around the thick length, wanting nothing more than to keep it there and overthrow his senses.

Many breathless moments later Marco takes note of the gaping of his hole combined with a hot wetness. Lazy eyes looking over to find the freckled boy laying down next to him and fast asleep. Marco snorts. For someone who acted cocky not even a full five minutes ago, he is the first to kick the bucket. The dusting of freckles prominent against the light pink hue that is still visible on his cheeks, a soft smile on his face as soft snores leave parted lips. Marco can’t help but turn to Ace and press a loving kiss to his cheek.

_So cute._

Returning to the situation at hand, he looks down at his own body. Cum staining his chest and a few splatters on the deck meanwhile his hole is leaking fluids, a small pool of cum forming under his butt. He groans because right now he feels too sore and exhausted to actually clean up. But since Ace is a sleeping beauty, Marco has very little options left. No way will he lay here for the crew to find them in the morning.

With great effort he heaves his still blissful body up, ignoring how the straining of muscles is pushing more cum out and is now streaming down his thighs, and gathers both Ace and their clothes in his arms. People are probably too drunk to notice Marco walking around butt naked with cum staining his thighs and chest and an equally naked Ace in his arms, if not… well let’s say tomorrow will hold some fun conversation material. But for now he sets off to his bedroom and a quick shower to clean himself before some well needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after 'talk'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This extra you can thank **naps_and_coffee** for, as I was thinking of maybe doing a second part but thanks to your comment I found a way for the boys to 'discuss' what happened the night before.
> 
> May include badly explained feelings and steamy morning sex.

Morning came in the form of bright sunlight streaming down his face. Last night a blur as Marco lifts his tired body from the bed, eyes closed as he blindly reaches for the curtains he forgot to close before going to bed. His head pounding as a mild hangover makes itself present, confirming once again that last night’s brew most certainly was some good stuff.

As Marco blindly tries to reach for the curtain he notices how there is a weight settled upon his chest. He opens his eye to look at the offending object but to no avail, the bright light too much for his hungover eyes to handle and he snaps them closed immediately. A tentative hand touching the comforting weight that has nestled itself snugly on top of him and against his side. His hand moving through something Marco can only describe as an unruly bedhead. 

The warm flesh against his own making him remember last night’s events. How the freckled boy so shyly yet determined asked to touch him and how that escalated into an amazingly good fuck for Marco. With the whole pirate life and all you don’t get to stop at many island and not many islands hold women or men that are interested in pirates, so sex is something they all carve but almost never get.

Some crews don’t allow sexual activities between crew mates whereas others don’t bat an eye to things like that. The Whitebeard pirates are the last case, all is well unless the sex causes fights or disagreements between their crew, in that case they are asked to stop in a not all too friendly way.

However to actually wake up next to the person he—in the privacy of his own mind—had some fun and lonely nights with, is a little… weird.

Even if last night happened, judging from the pleasurable burn at his ass it certainly did happen, this was only something he imagined when solidarity was his only companion during the night and the morning after. To have a warm body next to him and hold him tightly. To have someone to love him in another way than the brotherly love on this ship. Finding someone he can love and who will answer his love.

For someone who woke up hungover and tired after a drunken night, who also had the most mind-blowing sex in a long time, Marco turns into quite the lonely romantic right now. He can’t help but snort at his own stupid thinking, wondering what made him become such a softie, while underneath the blanket that is wrapped tightly around the two bodies, he’s all but soft. And a squirming Ace against his side is enough for Marco to figure out he isn’t the only one with this problem.

Last night ended very abrupt with Ace falling asleep almost instantly after climaxing. But Marco had to admit, he did push the boy last night. Not that he needed it as his confidence picked up pretty quickly and his natural cocky attitude showed it’s true colors during what turned out to be one of the best nights Marco has ever had. Even while inexperienced, it just felt so right, so good, and he couldn’t get enough of everything that’s Ace.

Sleepy mumbles take him back to the present, which is a good thing because dwelling any longer on last night will most definitely end in stained underwear. Ace groggily waking up, onyx eyes laced with sleep as he unfocusedly scans the room, face set in a frown as it seems the boy is confused. Marco continues the casually lay down, intrigued orbs following the younger’s movements as he slowly seems to wake up from his sleep induced mind.

The beautifully, glazed over, onyx eyes nearly bulging from his sockets as Ace registers where he is and whom he is cuddling—also drooling on but let’s not linger on that fact. “Wh-wha.. Marco?!” His voice lightly slurred and squeaky, palm of his hand digging in his eye as to wipe away all leftover sleep.

“Good morning, yoi.” Marco smiles, enjoying the look of bewilderment on that freckled face.

Ace slowly sits up, eyeing Marco with such an intensity that his mind may explode from overthinking. “Last night.. did-did we…” he trails off, face still scrunched up in confusion.

His face lights up as he averts his eyes, Marco’s unspoken words enough of an answer for him. It’s no face of shame, more flustered than anything else.

“You didn’t want to, yoi?” Marco find himself asking. Alcohol might be to blame for most irrational decisions last night and perhaps he pushed his luck by taking it further than what Ace originally asked.

“No! I mean yes, wait, no.. I uhm..” Ace is completely tongue tied, his words an incoherent brabble as he tries to find a proper response. A loud groan resounds through his room and Marco turns his attention back to Ace, not even noticing he looked away from the freckled boy. “This is all… urghh. Stupid sleepy brain!” The boy grumbles under his breath.

While Ace continues to scold his brain for not functioning in the moment, Marco let his thoughts overtake him for a moment. Maybe he should have held back last night, not let his desire take control and basically mount Ace. It clearly looks as if the boy is disgruntled about what has happened, so not pushing the boy probably would’ve been the best option.

“I wanted to.” Ace begins, his voice soft as if uncertain and it shook Marco from his internal musings. “I just.. well I never thought it would happen. Hell, I didn’t even think you’d accept my weird request. But you did.” The freckled boy explains, the last sentence soft with a small smile on his face.

“I didn’t peg you for the type to be interested in that stuff. Figured you were more into pussy instead of dicks.” Marco teasingly remarks. A part of him giddy about the smile the boy showed.

Ace flushed at his words, a finger scratching his cheek as an awkward chuckle leaves him. “I never told you guys much about my interests.”

Marco lifts and intrigued brow at this. From the multiple stories Thatch told him, Ace seemed to be quite interested in women, either that or the pompadour man lied to him. As he tells Ace of what he knows the boy looks a little ashamed. “I just went along with them, gone inside the brothels maybe a few times but mostly left when they were inside. I was never really interested in just a quick fuck.”

Those dark, onyx eyes burn with desire as Marco takes a good look at him, nervously the boy licks his lips and Marco’s blue orbs follow the movement. Ace just made a very obvious statement and it takes no longer than a few moments before Marco finds those delicious lips against his own in a hastily move. Ace straddling his legs and Marco moves to cup the subtle swell of ass grinding near his erection.

Wet tongue lapping at his lips as teeth clumsy nip at his lower lip, a smirk appearing on Marco at the eager actions of the youngster. He allows him access, mouth pliant as the wet muscle sweeps over the interior of his mouth, playing with his tongue and trying to dominate the kiss. It’s sloppy, saliva dripping between them and teeth clashing, but Marco couldn’t care less. He directs Ace’s grinding on his erection by pulling the nice swell of his ass, simultaneously taking control of the kiss.

“This is your first, yoi?” Marco smugly asks. What Ace said yesterday made that much clear but he wants to hear the boy say it.

“It is with a man.” Ace sounds winded, his response more breathy than normal. Just hearing how ruined Ace sounds from a kiss is enough to send more blood south and he’s mentally planning how to wreck the freckled boy even more.

“Good.” Marco nearly growled, his hands already working on his underwear that he put on Ace last night. “I’m going to wreck you, you’ll never want anyone else, yoi.” The way Ace shivers at his words is so beautiful but the breathy gasp escaping him when his pale hand wraps around the boy’s shaft is simply _godlike_.

Last night he had noticed how sensitive Ace was, the boy couldn’t keep himself from thrusting upwards when Marco took in his dick. And right now, he responds so nicely, hips twitching into his tight grasp as wet lips leave searing kisses against Marco’s neck in an attempt to mark him. Oh how wonderful this will be for his plan, he’s going to thoroughly fuck that pretty freckled ass.

His hand that’s not occupied with Ace’s dick reaches for his nightstand, blindly taking out the bottle of lube hidden in the drawer. Even though Marco can take a dick up his ass without proper preparation—the wonders of his devil fruit that heals his wounds and eases the pain—Ace most certainly can’t handle it and while Marco is set on ruining him, he’s not going to wreck him _that bad_.

“Ace” he calls out. The boy meekly responding as his hips come to a slow stop. “Turn around.” The freckled beauty looks a little confused at his request but moves accordingly as asked. His heated skin still straddling Marco’s hips but this time his butt facing the elder. Ace looks over his shoulder in question as to why Marco wanted this. He ignores the boy’s look in favor of looking at that wonderful piece of ass, grabbing a handful and giving it a good smack that causes Ace to stutter and gasp above him.

His hands reach for freckled hips and pulls the boy closer to his face, Ace now face to face with his clothed erection. “Something to keep you busy, yoi.” He casually retorts as his pale, slender finger trail around the puckered hole, marveling in the little twitches of the muscle at his touch. 

Clumsy Ace pulls down his underwear and begins to stroke Marco’s dick, unlike last night he knows how to play with him as his tanned fingers tease his slit. Marco can’t help but groan at the feeling and lifts his hips closer to Ace, his own hand massaging the boy’s balls as the other keeps tracing around the twitching hole.

A throaty moan rips through him as Ace exchanged his hands for his tongue, the wet muscle swirling around his head before slowly swallowing more of his dick. “That’s it, you’re doing great. Damn Ace.” Marco growls. Even though it’s sloppy and unskilled—Marco expected nothing less from someone’s first time—it feels amazingly good. Ace’s unnaturally warm body heating his cock, the wet drag of his tongue playing with his more sensitive spots and the moans that causes pleasant vibrations to run along his shaft.

Marco averts his attention to the job ahead of him. Fingers slick with lube as he spreads the lesser tanned cheeks as wide as they can go. Swiftly licking around the entrance, tongue flicking against the wrinkled sphincter muscle and massaging it. The new feeling causing Ace to let go of his dick and _whines_ , hips stuttering from his reach before moving back, pressing his ass against to Marco’s tongue. “M-Marco~ that-that’s..” he never got to finish his sentence as the wet muscle wriggles its way inside the narrow passage, Ace mewling at the feeling as his hips can’t stay still.

“Come one Ace, you were doing so well, yoi.” Marco murmurs against the heated skin. An audible swallow could be heard before Ace delves back onto his cock, mouth working with more vigor to please him. Marco let a pleased sigh escape past his lips before pressing his tongue against Ace’s entrance again, trying to loosen the muscle enough so he can enter. Tongue thrusting in and out with the occasional licks as the boy’s hole grows more relaxed and wet, pressing his fingers in to reach the places his tongue can’t.

The moans around his shaft pushed to the back of his mind as Marco tries to put his sole focus on opening Ace up. His tongue completely replaced by fingers that pound in deep and spread the boy wide. As his fingers fuck inside the tight hole, Marco puts his mouth to work on the balls hanging in his face, sucking, licking and enjoying every little sound coming from Ace at his ministrations.

In his focus for Ace he forgot about the hot mouth sucking his dick, and now that he thinks about it, it’s almost impossible to stop the overwhelming feeling. While Ace may still be inexperienced, he does know what spots to concentrate on. And that’s exactly what the brat his doing as his tongue presses along the vein on the underside of his shaft before toying with his head, a pointed tip dipping in his slit and a flat tongue lapping over the spit slick head. Unconsciously Marco had been thrusting up into that wet heat and he’s actually a little surprised that Ace managed to take him so well without choking, he can feel the back of the boy’s throat with particularly deep thrusts—but then again, Ace stuff his mouth with as many food as possible like it’s nothing, pieces even bigger than his dick, so maybe it shouldn’t be that surprising.

The feel of Ace around his dick overwhelming and Marco has very little time to warn the boy. “Ace, wait.. wa-” his orgasm taking over him too soon, whatever it is that boy is doing to him, it’s making him lose control very early. He shoves his cock up in the wet cavern as his seed is swallowed by Ace, a few rough coughs leaving the boy after he empties his mouth. “Shit.. Ace I’m sorry.” Marco breathlessly wheezes, trying to calm his raging heartbeat.

Ace slowly moves off of him, turning to lie next to Marco. “It’s alright, I can handle it.” His eyes mischievous and it takes only a few seconds before Marco finds himself between the youngster’s legs. Fingers pressing deep inside the twitching hole and pulling the skin as his sucks on Ace’s leaking cock, wildly playing with the erect muscle as he alternates between kisses along the shaft and deep throating all of Ace.

“Ahh~.. Marcoo~ so-so close, so… _fuuckk!~_ ” Ace desperately mewls, hips rolling to meet both the thrusting inside him and the hot mouth working on his dick. Marco could feel it, the boy is close to his peak, uncontrollably twitching around his fingers and Marco allows Ace to feel the pleasure of release. After all, his own dick stands to attention again and Marco will in no way hold back once he’s inside of that freckled ass.

He gives the shaft a last lingering suck before wrapping his hand around it, his fast strokes working in tandem with the thrusting of his fingers that make Ace scream nothing but incoherent words and parts of what must be his name. “Look at you, so beautifully begging for release. So _fucking beautiful_.” With a more forceful thrust against the boy’s prostate and a twist of his wrist Ace came, loudly moaning Marco’s name as he dirties his stomach and abdomen, some spurts falling in the sheets to be forgotten.

The clenching around his fingers set him aflame, arousal burning deep inside of him at the thought of those walls contracting around his cock. How they must feel if they pull him in, keeping Marco deeply buried inside of that welcoming tunnel as Ace continues to squeeze his cock for all Marco has to offer. He forces to control himself, to not immediately jump Ace and pound inside him, the boy probably needs a little time to recollect before Marco can thoroughly wreck his ass. 

He looks forward to that.

Their lips meet in a kiss, heated and passionate with hands sliding over every available piece of skin. Marco feeling the boy’s thundering heartbeat in his chest, proud to make him fall apart like that. He can feel the slowly awakening length pressing against his side, Ace already back in action. 

Youth and their unlimited stamina.

Marco slicks himself before positioning properly between Ace, his dick pressing against the wet hole but never entering. He enjoys the groans from the freckled boy at his actions, even more so as Ace tries to roll his hips, seeking that feeling of being filled once more.

“You ready, yoi?” He asks between kisses, sucking on the tanned skin of the younger’s neck and leaving a beautiful red mark.

“For too long.” Ace confidently quips, cocky smirk on his face that quickly falters, mouth hanging open in a silent moan as Marco eases himself in.

Careful, slow strokes as he reaches deeper inside Ace, not willing to go too fast and ruin the experience. “You’re doing so well Ace, just a little more.” He groans, the spasm of Ace’s walls already overwhelming and they haven’t even started. “Rock your hips for me, yoi.”

And Ace does, moving together with Marco and letting him slide in deeper with every combined thrust. “Just like that, yes.” The tight, hot passage of the boy somehow making him talkative and he feels the need to praise the freckled beauty under him. “ You’re so fucking tight Ace. So good, so.. _perfect_.”

Ace whines at the praise and his walls keep convulsing around his cock, it fits perfectly, so snug and tight, it caresses him fully. An idea sparks up in him and Marco sinfully smirks down at the moaning boy. “You’re taking me so good, fitting every inch of me, yoi. Can you feel it Ace? All of me is inside you.”

The twitching only intensifies at his praise and Marco is a hundred percent sure Ace has a thing for praises. He decides to keep this piece of information quiet, intent on exploiting it as much as he possibly can. For now basking in the moans spilling from the younger’s bruised lips as he slowly starts a pace of rocking into the boy.

Pulling our far enough so Ace can feel his dick almost entirely leave that tight heat before shoving back in. Every thrust aimed at the boy’s prostate with the intent to elicit every possible sound from those rosy lips. Thrusts becoming faster, harder, going deeper as Marco slides in and out of Ace. Still intent on wrecking him inside out, make it so nobody’s dick would fit as perfectly Marco’s, make that ass his home.

Slapping sounds resound through the air where the skin of Ace’s ass meets his hips, moaning and gasps follow to complete the harmonious symphony of ecstasy.

Ace takes his every thrust, grind and sloppy kiss as if it were his last. Wanting to savor the feeling and giving Marco full control over his body. And boy does he like it, loving how pliant Ace is underneath him, loves how responsive he is to his every touch. Loves to watch that beautiful, flushed, freckled face scream out in ecstasy as Marco takes him further apart with every thrust.

Ace’s cock leaking extensively on the already wet stomach and Marco can only guess he’s close again. Suddenly he falters in his thrusts, shoving his cock deep inside the amazingly hot canal and rotating his hips. His head dragging against the boy’s prostate with every circle his hips make, giving Ace that sweet friction before it disappears again, only to repeat itself over and over and over. His entire body shuddering at his motions and it’s driving Ace _insane_.

“Fuck.” Ace curses, his voice hoarse as he continues to frustratedly growl at Marco. The boy begins to desperately roll his hips to get more friction from Marco’s cock but he doesn’t allow it. “Marco.. just— _fuck_. Just, please, _please_ fuck me. I’m so, so close.” Frustration replaced by desperation as Ace sounds near crying from sensitivity, his entire body jerking from pleasure. 

And Marco loves to hear that strained voice, so close to the brink of release and completely ruined, his own dick twitching in interest. “Good boy, begging for my cock like that.” He growls lowly, moving to slide out of Ace slowly and enjoying the sight of his dick tugging at that puckered hole, stretching so beautifully around his girth and trying suck him back in. “You’ve been so good for me, so, so wonderfully good.” Accentuated with a lazy roll of his hips at every groaned praise. “Scream for me Ace.”

No other warning is given as Marco roughly pound inside the willing warmth, deep and hard, stretching the boy as he enters deeper with every thrust. Aiming his every move with enough force to stimulate Ace’s prostate, leaving the boy in a moaning, near screaming, mess. Eyes rolling back with tears forming as his hips lose control and become unable to meet Marco’s thrusts. Lying almost unmovable as Marco wrecks him completely, handling the pliant body with skill and roughly pounding the boy against the mattress.

A guttural scream of his name along with the most intense contractions lets Marco know Ace reached his peak. Spurting more pearly white liquid over both their chests as he continues the moan at the oversensitivity while Marco continues to ram inside the convulsing heat. 

His thrust becoming sloppy, so close to his own peak and the clamping heat around his cock making the experience feel _amazingly good_. A few more thrusts into that pulsing passage and he shoots his seed deep inside Ace, tugging the body closer to his own as he shoves his cock in as deep as possible. Burying his face in the crook of the younger’s neck as his moan of the boy’s name is muffled by sweaty skin, hips coming to a stuttering halt inside Ace.

He pulls out and drops down next to Ace, trying to calm down his breathing. Ace is in no better state, chest heaving and eyes unfocused as Marco takes a look at the youngster’s face. His entire body motionless as he needs to recover from the mind-blowing sex.

A breathless chuckle escapes trembling lips as the boy recollected himself again. “That. Was. _Amazing!_ ” Flashing that silly grin he always wears, adorable, confident and every time it makes Marco’s heart swell.

“It really was, yoi.” Marco agrees. He can’t get over the fact that being intimate with Ace is unlike any other experience he has, it feels like the best thing in the world.

“I think..” Ace yawns, slowly drifting off. “I’m going to take a nap, that was exhausting.” He turns to Marco and shows him a satisfied but tired smile, eyes drooping closed.

“Go to sleep, I’ll clean up.” Ace looks a little worried at him, as if wanting to say something but with sleep tugging at the boy it seems difficult to speak his mind. 

Marco smiles and leans closer, pressing a loving kiss to his temple. “I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise, yoi.” And with that Ace drifts asleep with a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*looks at my drafts*_... I think I have a problem. Most of it is just R rated stuff instead of adorable fluff or awkward romance xD

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is becoming easier... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not haha xD
> 
> Let me know if it's any good or if I need to change some things to make it better, love to learn new things and try to use them with writing :3


End file.
